


Bet you look good on the dance floor

by ember_firedrake



Series: Stop the world (cause I wanna get off with you) [3]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Pole Dancing, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ember_firedrake/pseuds/ember_firedrake
Summary: Set some time in the future in my stripper 'verse, Stop the world (cause I wanna get off with you). 
Silver shows off a new routine.





	

There had never been a moment where Flint had ever entertained asking Silver to stop working at the club. He was good at it, it made him happy, and aside from the late hours on Friday nights (time when Flint typically found himself reading), Flint couldn't find any real drawbacks. So when Flint invited Silver to move in with him and Silver asked for space in the basement to use for practice, Flint had no objections. 

Flint rested the baking dish in the oven, checking the time as he closed the oven door. A few minutes until dinner would be ready. Enough time for Silver to change clothes if he needed. 

Flint descended the basement stairs, the sounds of music filtering louder with each step. He didn't recognize the song, but then, Miranda had always teased him for his lack of knowledge when it came to pop culture and current trends. It had a slower, more seductive beat, and Flint understood the reason for that as Silver came into view. 

Distantly, Flint recalled Silver _had_ asked him about installing an exercise pole in the basement, but somehow his brain had envisioned those bars ballet dancers used to keep their balance during practice. Not the sleek vertical pole that Silver was currently undulating against. While wearing nothing but booty shorts and high-heeled shoes.

Flint halted at the bottom of the stairs, staring awed at the spectacle before him. Silver’s hair was bound up in a loose bun on top of his head, his body covered in a sheen of sweat. The piercings at his nipples glinted as he rolled his torso, and the shorts he wore dipped low enough that his tattoos curled enticingly up from them. 

Flint stared as Silver reached above himself, arm muscles cording as he gripped the pole, using his entire body as leverage as he swung his legs around and _up_. Flint let out an awed breath as Silver hooked one leg around the pole, released his hands to arch his torso back until he was upside down, turning lazily in time with the music and supported only by the grip of his calf muscle. As Silver’s face spun into view, Flint saw that his presence had not gone unnoticed—Silver was smirking, as much of a look of pleased smugness as one could give while hanging upside down. 

And then Silver was moving again, his body a graceful curve as he reached back up, gripping the pole so his legs were free once more. He held his legs open in a facsimile of the splits, Flint’s face going red as he watched the play of muscles in Silver’s legs, and then Silver was arching, twisting, tucking his legs beneath him once more as he spun. The movements were too complex for Flint to follow, a poetry of motion that made his face heat and his mouth water, until Silver spun to a halt on his knees at the pole’s base. Silver cocked his head and arched his eyebrow in an unmistakable _come hither_ , and Flint found himself finally able to move again. Unable to _keep_ himself from moving, really, as he closed the distance between them and sank down until he was on Silver’s level. 

But Silver wasn't done with his performance, it seemed. He smiled, grasping Flint’s chin and tugging him forward until their lips were almost touching, before pulling away at the last moment. Flint made an involuntary noise as Silver’s hand glided down his torso, head and body moving with it until Silver drew back altogether, undulating against the floor before his legs straightened and he was curving upright once more.

Flint’s throat went tight, body flushing with the realization that he'd somehow become part of Silver’s routine, that Silver was now dancing around him, using both him and the pole in his performance. He moved sensuously, never once wavering on the high-heeled shoes. 

Flint shivered. This moment held a similar charged eroticism to their first meeting, when he'd received that private lap dance. The difference, of course, was in the months since, their relationship and the fact that Flint knew he _could_ touch, that Silver would welcome that. 

Silver lifted his leg and hooked it over Flint’s shoulder, leaning back on the pole for support. Flint could feel the heel pressing through the material on his back, but more importantly this placed him in close proximity to the bulging material of those black shorts. 

Flint looked up, taking in those tattoos standing out in sharp contrast against Silver’s hips, the muscled expanse of Silver’s torso, the way his nipples stood out with those beaded bits of metal, and finally his face, with that glimmer of a seductive smile. Silver rolled his hips, and Flint could no longer hold himself back. He groaned, burying his face forward, feeling the material made warm by Silver’s heat and damp by his sweat. Silver’s cock had grown hard beneath it, and Flint mouthed along it, trying to taste as much as he could through the fabric. 

Silver gasped, rocking his hips and causing Flint’s beard to catch on the fabric. “You want more?” he purred. “You can have it.”

Flint let out a pleased hum, continuing to nuzzle until he heard Silver’s breath hitching. “I hope this isn't part of your normal routine.”

Silver let out a soft huff of laughter, grinding his hips into Flint’s face. “I've been off-book since I heard you coming down the stairs. I'm improvising.” A whine escaped him as Flint tugged the material down until the flushed head of his cock appeared. “I’m— _oh_ —you know I'm yours.”

The way Silver said it, _yours_ , made something warm curl within Flint. Unconventional as their relationship had begun, he'd known early on it was something real. Something he'd wanted to hold onto. 

He took Silver into his mouth, first with teasing, gentle sucking around the head, then deeper as Silver began rocking his hips again in time with the music. Flint groaned around him, bringing his hands up to grip Silver’s ass, fingers digging into the material as he encouraged Silver’s thrusts. He would never tire of this, the way his jaw began to ache and his eyes watered and his entire focus narrowed down to the weight of Silver’s cock on his tongue, the way it moved past his lips. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Silver groaned above him. Flint looked up, as much as he was able, watching the way Silver’s torso continued to undulate even as he trembled from how close he was. Silver’s eyes were heavy-lidded as he met Flint’s gaze, his face framed by curls that had fallen loose from their bun. 

Flint hummed, eyes falling shut in bliss as he took Silver further into his mouth, as deep as he could go. Silver cursed above him, the heel of his shoe pressing against Flint’s back as he wobbled unsteadily. Flint held him fast, gripping tightly as he hollowed his cheeks and sucked. 

Flint was ready for it, the way Silver went suddenly tense, the whimpering sound that escaped his throat as his cock pulsed. Flint drew back, just a little, letting it fill his mouth, swallowing what he could and letting the remainder drip past the corners of his lips. 

Silver shook, and Flint held him, easing the leg off his shoulder and lowering Silver until they were both on the floor. Silver let out noise that was almost a laugh, sounding overwrought and euphoric. He leaned forward, catching Flint’s lips with his own, licking into Flint’s mouth until Flint was ready to melt into the floor. Silver grinned as he drew back, his thumb wiping some of the remaining mess away.

“That was...fuck,” Silver murmured, eyes bright as he smiled.

“I’m the one who should be impressed, after what you did on that pole,” Flint said. He felt giddy, lightheaded, and the way Silver was grinning at him only increased that feeling. 

“Here, let me help you out,” Silver said, a predatory gleam in his eyes as he reached for the fly of Flint’s trousers. Flint gasped, hips hitching upwards of their own accord. He hadn’t realized how close he was, how—

“ _Oh_ ,” he groaned, as Silver’s fingers wrapped around him. He wasn’t going to last long, not with Silver’s perfect grip, the way he looked at Flint intently as his hand moved faster.

A shrill beeping pierced Flint’s awareness, and with it a sudden and abrupt return to reality. He cursed, extricating himself from Silver’s grip and rushing upstairs to find the smoke detector going haywire and the distinct smell of burnt food emanating from the oven. By the time Silver arrived upstairs, Flint had turned the oven off and was waving a towel at the smoke detector. Flint scowled as the beeping finally stopped, looking over to see Silver biting his lip in poorly-contained mirth.

“What the fuck is so funny about this?” 

“Oh, nothing at all. Just you running upstairs with your dick still hanging out,” Silver said, gesturing at his flagging erection. “That and the fact that you were so distracted by me you burned dinner. After you gave me a hard time about _my_ cooking.”

Flint tried to deepen his scowl, wanting to defend himself, but his anger slowly dissipated. There _was_ some humor to be found in the situation. And there would be other homemade dinners. In fact, most of his frustration stemmed from the fact that he still hadn’t come yet. 

“I’ll order delivery,” Flint said, reaching for his phone.

Silver reached forward, taking the discarded towel and using it to pull Flint closer. “And while we’re waiting for it to arrive—” He smiled, letting the arch of his eyebrows fill in where the sentence trailed off. 

“ _After_ I place the order.” 


End file.
